Jokester
by http.anxious
Summary: When Lucy's magic spell goes terribly wrong, it's every man for himself. It's only a matter of time before the serial killer gets everybody. Can Lucy reverse this or is it forever lasting?


**Royal Woods, Michigan. 2:39 AM.**

Luan inches closer to the television, she's been binging her favorite show for hours now. Nobody even knew that she's awake, but someone can surely smell the popcorn.

Luan's head whips around to the staircase to see a dark shadow standing there.

"Lucy?"

"You guessed right." Lucy says as she emerges from the shadowy steps. "My show comes on around three. Can I watch it down here?"

"Lucy! Go watch it on the old weird tv, I'm almost finished my series."

Lucy sighs. She knows what she has to do.

"Alright, you win Luan."

"Good! Now go back to-"

"One more thing." Luan's eyebrows furrowed. What could Lucy possibly want now? "What? You want some of my snacks or something? Go summon some with your weird books."

"I see we'll do this the hard way, Luan. You don't call my books weird!"

Luan rolled her eyes and pushed Lucy to the floor.

"Just go to bed!"

Lucy frowned. Luan never really liked her because she thought she was a "strange creature of the dark, not normal, a freak." Frankly, Lucy was tired of this. Tired of everyone thinking this way. This time, Lucy was seeking revenge. She got up and looked down on Luan.

Luan looks up in disgust.

"Well?! I'm not in the mood to make a pun and the show is getting good. Leave!"

Lucy turned around to the stairs and raced up. A tear slid down her face as she ran to her bedroom. She closed the door quietly and backed up to it, slowly sliding down in a bad mood. Her pajamas, soaked with tears.

Lucy looks up, Lynn is asleep.

Lucy crawls to her bed, reaches under and pulls out a book with a pentagram.

"Am I just overreacting?" She silently croaked.

"Nah."

She carefully opened up the book. Nothing is going to stop her. Nothing. Not even her parents. The book shoots dust directly onto her face, but her eyes are protected by her bangs.

Lucy figures she needs a test subject. _Lynn._ It's almost meant to be, she's her roomate, and she's asleep. Lucy stands up with the book and sets it on Lynn's bed. She stumbles over to the semi-open closet and gets out the old candle set, with her turban. It's happening.

She dumps the stuff on to Lynn's bed. Luckily, Lynn didn't wake up yet. Don't worry, Lucy has a plan for that too. She pulls duct tape from under Lynn's bed.

"Sports don't require duct tape."

She tapes Lynns hands to the headboard as she slowly awakens, just in time she covers her mouth aswell.

"Mmph?" Lynn's eyes widen and spot Lucy, her heart races. What was she doing?!

"Shhh Lynn. I just need a test subject for my newest project."

"Mmjmct? Wwhm mm?"

Lucy rips the blankets off Lynn and throws it on to the ground. Lucy scrounges the room for a potential lighter as Lynn struggles to figure out what the hell is happening. She tries making noise with her feet, but Lucy already covered that too.

"Jackpot, a match from my last project. Lynn don't worry, I can reverse it."

Lucy lights the candles and sets them on the floor. She locks the door and heads back to Lynn, staring. Lynn becomes even more uncomfortable. Is this just a bad dream?

Lucy takes the book and sits with the turban on by the candles. She flips through a few pages until she reaches whatever she was looking for.

"Okay, Lynn. This is a serial killer spell, but I only want you to scare them. Maybe this time they'll change their minds. Ready?"

Lynn kicks and struggles.

"That's gotta be a yes. Okay, here we go." Lucy clears her throat and puts her arms in a certain position.

"By the almighty, for their actions have consequences, and for them sinning we shall let them pay with the wicked, the sickening, and the deadly. Arise, arise, arise in my dear man. Arise, arise, arise, and obey my every command. ARISE!" The floors shakes only a small bit.

 _Nothing._

Lucy sighs. She looks up at Lynn, who isn't moving. She stands, and looks in her eyes, all black. Did it work?

She removes the tape from Lynn's mouth. Her teeth suddenly morphed into something like a bear's. It worked. _It really worked!_

"Well, Lynn, we should get to phase two then."


End file.
